


Rocky Road

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is not happy with something Percy has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt intent.
> 
> Sorry, not beta'd.

"I…I didn’t mean to…I…“ Percy looked sheepish.

"But you did!“ Merlin frowned as he looked at the empty crate.

“I’m sorry! You should know better than to leave a family size crate of ice cream in the freezer. Especially Rocky Road!”

Merlin tossed the crate into the bin and took a deep breath. “So you’re saying it’s my fault that you ate the ice cream that I wanted to take to Arthur’s BBQ party thing?”

“I didn’t know! And I really only wanted to have one spoonful, but it is so good. I really had no intention to…” Percy slumped on a chair, made a strangled noise and held his tummy. “Ow.”

Merlin’s face softened. He went over, presses a kiss on Percy’s temple and whispered “Serves you right.” Then he went to make a hot water bottle for his boyfriend.


End file.
